The present invention concerns a fat based food product comprising sterols which have a blood cholesterol lowering effect when the food product is used according to the common needs of the consumer.
In International Application no. WO 92/19640 (Raision Marganiini oy) a substance of beta-sitostanol fatty acid ester is described that can be used as such or added to food. Also a comparison with the use of beta-sitostanol is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,569 suggests the use of esters of monocarboxylic acid and plant sterols in dietary oils for reducing the cholesterol level.
WO 96/38047 (Unilever) describes the addition of specific levels of phytosterols to fat based food products, the phytosterols being defined as to include phytosterols fatty acid esters.
It has been observed that the stability of fat based food products diminishes by the addition of sterols and stanols thereto, in particular when the sterols/stanols are used at higher levels. As sterols and stanols are not very soluble in fat large crystals thereof are found in the products prepared with these sterols or stanols. For example, very serious crystal formation is observed at 3-4% sterol levels On the other hand, however, the use of these higher levels is often required to obtain the significant cholesterol reduction level that is desired.
It is well known that by esterification with fatty acids, the solubility of sterols/stanols can be increased. However, a disadvantage of this esterification is that it decreases the efficacy of the sterol/stanol compounds to lower the blood cholesterol level. Another disadvantage found in the use of sterol/stanol fatty acid esters is that the absorption of lipophilic micronutrients (like beta-carotene) is decreased (Gyling H K et al (1996) Circulation 6: I-578).
Another disadvantage of using fatty acid-esterified sterol/stanols is found in the production thereof, requiring long processing times and/or high processing costs.